cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Larry It
Larry It (born on July 27th 1980) is an American professional wrestler. He currently wrestles in New-NAW. He is a former two time NAW World Champion, New-WWE United States and New-WWE Money in the Bank winner. Larry it is a 3 time World Champion, 6 Time Mid-Card Champion, 2 Time Tag Team Champion, and a 5 Time Lower Card Championan, an impressive wrestling resume. Current NAWverse Leagues '''New-NAW Larry It would become a fixture in New-NAW after the death of NAW. He would debut at T.Y.S.O.N (31) Reckless Rebirth. He wouldcompete for the World Championship at multiple New-NAW Pay Per Views including New-NAW Hardcore Impulse, New-NAW Caught in the Crossfire & New-NAW Wrestlefest He would have been involved in some very high profile feuds while competing in New-NAW with the likes of Matt Eichorn and Biff Andreas. He was had selected to face off as a representative for the WEDF European Championship at New-NAW All Or Nothing but would come up short against champion Matt Hardy. He would find his first ever tag title in his career finally when he would be forced to team with Joe Omega, They would win their match at New-NAW Aggression against The Real Americans and win the New-NAW Tag Team Championship. with the New-NAW Tag Team Championship.]] Former Vivianverse Leagues 'New Age Wrestling' Larry It debuted in NAW as pretty much a joke character in the opening match of NAW. He was not taken very seriously even when he won the NAW Intercontinental Championship at NAW Anarchy. He would drop the title soon after to Bret Michaels in his first ever defense. Larry It and Bret Michaels had a small feud but it all came to a huge success for Larry It in a first blood match against Bret for the title. He lost the match but got so much respect for the great match that he was actually taken seriously by NAW and the fans. In a strange turn of events on NAW Mayhem Episode 2, He captured the NAW World Heavyweight Championship in a 4 way battle royal from Mr Kennedy(at time the Champion), JBL, and Sub Zero. He would then get a whole brand new gimmick change with new attire and even got fitter. He would also lose the title in his first defense at NAW Emperor Rule against Pornoman in a couple minutes. Larry It who stayed at the top of of the NAW Mid-Card having great matches all accumulated when he finally defeated Bret Michaels at NAW Mayhem Episode 7 for the NAW Intercontinental Championship. Larry It would also find alot of success in New-WWE picking up numerous wins due to the New-WWE and NAW cross branded promotion. Larry It would drop the Intercontinental Title at New-WWE/NAW Royal Rumble to William Regal. He would win the title back at NAW Hardcore Impulse against Regal in a Ladder Match. Larry It would be switching through divisions quickly, as of late hes been in Number One Contender Matches for the NAW World, Intercontinental, and Tornado Tag Titles. Larry It can work in any division making him one of the few who can in NAW. Larry It would win the NAW Contract in the Case at NAW Anarchy Anniversary 2010. This guarantees him a NAW World Championship or "ACWL" Championship shot. Larry It would find more success again in New-WWE when he won the United States Championship against John Morrison on a episode of Raw. He would drop the US Title to DamaRJ and eventually NAW would end, Which opened a new door to him as New-WWE had offered him an official contract. NAW's Second Run would start announcing that Larry It is still the official NAW Contract in the Case Holder, He would be battling Steven Spriter for the vacant NAW Intercontinental Championship on MAW Mayhem 20. He would continue to pursue the title again till wining it for a fourth time against Steven Spriter on NAW Voltage 5. He would drop the title at NAW Final Countdown in a scramble to Biff Andreas which also involved Spriter and Link. Later on though he would cash in his NAW Contract in the Case he had won earlier in the season and won the NAW World Championship after Bret had won the title from Pornoman in a ladder match and Larry It cashed in on Bret. Larry It would go on to become the new heart and soul of the company once Bret Michaels had retired from the ring. He would remain with the company from day one until it closed. Showing his heart and soul of the company, As soon as New-NAW was formed, He was supposedly the first superstar to get the call for a contract. 'New-WWE' After showing up in New-WWE multiple times and winning the New-WWE United States and New-WWE Money in the Bank at points in his career, He was signed after the death of NAW. After a Danny Jackpot match, Him and Steven Spriter attacked Danny Jackpot and blamed them for not having jobs anymore at the time and they said that Jackpot wasnt thinking about anyone else on the NAW Roster when it folded over. After this brief heel stint, He started switching back to face and then NAW came back and he took his leave of New-WWE. Special Appearances 'WEDF' Larry It would make a few guest appearances for Wrestling Entertainment Dynasty Federation winning the WEDF Hardcore Championship on four separate occasions. 'Jeri-MAX' Larry It appeared on Jeri-MAX Episode 23, teaming up with Danny Jackpot and defeating the team of El Jefe and Lucas Gomez. He was scheduled to represent NAW at Jeri-MAX JeriMania in an interpromotional elimination fatal-4-way match for the Jeri-MAX Hardcore Championship, but after NAW closed down his affiliation in the interpromotional match was changed to New-WWE. Larry wound up coming in 3rd, being eliminated by Demarco Something of CARL. Releases and Defunct Leagues 'OPW' On February 22nd 2014 Larry It signed a contract with OPW on their Spirit brand and during his stint there would win the OPW Global Tag Championship with Shawn Dynasty. 'Aggressive Reckless Wrestling' On May 2, 2015, Larry It made his ARW debut on Webmatch, defeating Charlie Del Valle. He would make his official ARW debut at CAWVasion winning the ARW Puerto Rico Heavyweight Championship in a ladder match against El Toro Extremo and Jacob Cass. Title History *'FNW' **2x FNW World Championship *'New Age Wrestling' **4x NAW Intercontinental Championship **2x NAW World Heavyweight Championship **1x NAW Hardcore Championship **NAW Contract in the Case Winner *'New-NAW' **1x New-NAW West Coast Championship **1x New-NAW Tag Team Championship w/ Joe Omega *'Wrestling Entertainment Dynasty Federation' **4x WEDF Hardcore Championship *'New-WWE' **1x Money in the Bank winner (New-WWE/NAW WrestleMania IV) **1x New-WWE United States Championship *'Aggressive Reckless Wrestling' **1x ARW Puerto Rico Heavyweight Championship (First & Current) *OPW **1x OPW Global Tag Championship (w/ Shawn Dynasty) *'Other Accomplishments' **The Vivianverse ranked him #'39' of the best 50 singles wrestlers in the The Vivianverse Top 50 in 2010 Themes *'"Powerman 5000 - Invade, Destroy, Repeat" (ARW Current Theme)' *"I Fought The Law" - The Clash Category:NAW Category:New-WWE Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:New-WWE Alumni Category:2010 Vivianverse Top 50 Category:ARW Category:New-NAW Category:Jeri-Max